Silence
by invisibile smile
Summary: Nous sommes le couple parfait, nous sommes des carcasses sans vie. Je suppose que le silence nous a envahi.


Bonsoir, bonsoir,

Je poste pour la deuxième fois mais cette fois je laisserai ce One-Shot je pense..  
Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Clac_. Oh. Elle est rentrée une minute plus tôt que d'habitude. Ah oui. Elle a une carte magnétique maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de s'acheter un ticket. _Clihing_. Le bruit de ses clés tombant dans le bol déposé à l'entrée à cet effet, résonne à travers l'appartement. _Pschit pschit_.

Elle se remet du parfum afin de paraître fraîche et de cacher l'épuisement que sa longue journée a créé en elle. Elle a besoin de préserver les apparences. _Clac clac clac_. Elle marche avec ses escarpins, qu'elle porte malgré sa haine envers ceux-ci. Il faut préserver les apparences.

 _Crggrin_. La porte qui grince d'une manière insupportable, annonçant son arrivée. Puis viennent ces mots, les mots qu'elle répète chaque soir telle une formule magique. _Bonsoir, chéri. Comment s'est passé ta journée?_ Un sourire naïf et faux éclaire son visage. Comme toujours, je réponds avec un sourire éclatant. Il faut bien préserver les apparences.

Je lui retourne la question. Sa réponse, positive, est la même que d'habitude, mot par mot, syllabe par syllabe, elle se répète. Elle s'assied dans un fauteuil légèrement à gauche du mien et prends le journal déposé sur la table basse en face de nous. Je reste assis quelques minutes, lisant un chapitre d'un livre stupide. _Pschahat_. J'entends les pages de son journal se tourner. Je me demande si elle lit les titres ou si elle fait semblant à cent pour-cent.

J'ai faim. Je me lève et elle sait que je vais faire à manger. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'étonner, c'est toujours ainsi.

 _Tring_. La casserole s'est cognée contre le poêle placé tout devant, dans le placard, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit jamais utilisé. Peut être qu'un jour, quelqu'un déplacera ce poêle. Ce qui est certain que ce ne sera ni elle, ni moi.

Je mets des aliments dans la casserole. Le contenu de cette casserole n'a aucune importance. _Pschischscht_. J'ai fait tomber de l'huile dans la casserole déjà chaude. J'ai soif. Je lâche la casserole et je laisse couler l'eau. _Gleugleugh_. Ma soif disparue, je me refocalise sur la casserole. Ma respiration me semble inexistante.

Quelques minutes après, je verse les aliments dans deux assiettes. Je les dépose sur la table, ainsi que deux paires de couverts. _Clac clac clac_. Tiens, je ne l'ai pas entendue se lever. Elle s'assoit silencieusement et j'en fais de même. Il y a quelques mois, on essayait de trouver un sujet de conversation. Maintenant, on mange.

 _Clouchcloucclouchclouc_. Elle mange d'une manière plutôt bruyante maintenant que j'y pense. Avant, ce n'était pas ainsi. Je suppose qu'elle essaye ainsi de chasser l'absence de bruit qui doit l'oppresser. C'est vrai qu'elle est ce genre de personne qui ne se fait jamais à rien jusqu'à ce que cela ne disparaisse. Notre quotidien heureux ne lui allait pas, ce quotidien là, et bien, je suppose qu'il ne lui va pas non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si elle le disait, cela ne correspondrait pas.

Souvent, les grands changements ont des raisons claires, des raisons tues. Mais chez nous, ce n'est pas comme ça. Nous n'avons pas perdu quelqu'un nous n'avons pas assisté à un événement choquant aucun de nous a trompé l'autre.. En réalité, je pense que, d'une certaine manière, nous nous aimons encore. C'est juste que chacun de nous a perdu espoir. Nous avons, chacun de notre côté, trop crié. Alors maintenant nous nous taisons.

Avant, il parait qu'on était courageux. Pfa. Courageux. Maintenant, nous sommes le couple parfait. Ayant perdu mes parents tôt, j'ai été quasiment adopté par sa famille. Sa mère m'adore, son père m'admire. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle, elle m'a aimé dès le premier regard qu'elle a jeté sur le visage que je vois dans le miroir. Moi, moi, moi. Moi, je ne l'ai découverte que tard. Très tard. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu. Nous nous sommes mariés tôt. Nous étions un couple vivant et bavard, du moins, c'est le rôle qu'on joue lorsque des gens viennent interrompre notre quotidien mécanique. Je me souviens que nous nous battions. Nous nous battions contre l'injustice. Nous étions naïfs.

Un jour l'étincelle représentant, l'espoir, la joie, et l'amour de vivre a disparu de nos pupilles. Et puis, avec cela vint le mensonge. Le mensonge qui fait de nous d'autres gens lorsque nous sommes en compagnie de témoins. Même nos amis n'ont rien remarqué. Nos amis. Je dis bien que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, que nous le sommes. Parler au passé est un automatisme qu'on s'est approprié, tous les deux. C'est comme admettre qu'en réalité, nous sommes des carcasses sans vie.

Mais ce qui vint réellement avec la perte de cette étincelle, fut le silence. Le silence. Ce mot nous effraie. Je ne parle pas du silence comme vous pouvez en trouver la définition dans le dictionnaire, parce que sinon, sinon mes pensées n'en seraient pas là. _Clinging_. Ses couverts frappant l'assiette résonnent dans la petite cuisine. Non. Je ne parle pas de ce silence-là. Je parle du silence réel. Du silence qui vous fait crier pour y échapper. Bien sûr que vous ne le connaissez pas. Parce que, vous, vous vivez. Je ne parle pas, ici, du fait que votre cœur batte, parce que je peux vous assurer que mon cœur bat tout aussi bien que le votre. Je parle du fait que votre âme soit vivante. Parce que vous souffrez, vous êtes joyeux, amoureux, haineux ou encore jaloux. Nous, nous sommes indifférents. J'ai dit qu'elle n'aimait pas cette vie, me direz vous. Effectivement. Parce qu'elle voudrait être vivace et bavarde et arrogante et joyeuse comme elle l'était. Mais j'ai aussi dit qu'elle ne le disait pas. Parce que cela ne correspondrait pas. Elle aimerait, vous comprenez, elle aimerait se plaindre. Mais elle sait que cela n'a aucun intérêt. Elle a perdu toute force de parler en s'intéressant à ce qu'elle raconte. Parce qu'être silencieux ne constitue pas dans le fait de se taire. Non. Être silencieux constitue dans le fait de ne pas s'impliquer dans ce que l'on raconte, de ne pas réellement penser.

Seul un vampire télépathe peut reconnaître les personnes réellement silencieuse. Ce vampire télépathe en question fuirait. Parce que, le silence est effrayant. Il vous dévore. Et puis finalement vous n'êtes plus qu'une pâle reproduction de vous même. Je voudrais vous dire qu'il est impossible que cela vous arrive un jour mais malheureusement, cela m'est impossible. Je ne sais pas si le silence est curable. Peut être. Peut être. Mais pour cela, il faudrait rencontrer quelqu'un ayant été vampire télépathe dans une vie antérieure. Si j'étais capable de réellement ressentir, peut être que je serais heureux de penser à la deuxième personne du pluriel. Cela veut dire qu'il me reste quelque chose de mon enfance, cette impression de parler à un publique muet et invisible. Muet. . Le silence me poursuit et il est impossible pour moi de m'enfuir parce que cela reviendrait à abandonner mon âme et donc à tomber dans le silence éternel, donc encore une fois, le silence m'aurait rattrapé.

Vous croyiez connaître le silence n'est ce pas? Vous étiez persuadé, d'avoir connu le silence, le vrai, lorsque vous étiez seul et que vous vouliez désespérément entendre une voix rassurante. Ou alors, êtes vous de ceux qui se plaignent? Qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose, un peu de silence? En tout cas, je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez, le vrai silence. Enfin, à présent, vous savez qu'il existe. D'ailleurs. A présent que vous savez ce qu'il en est réellement du silence profond, êtes vous comme j'aurais pu l'être si je l'avais su plu tôt? Avez vous peur? Tremblez vous de peur d'être dévoré? J'espère pour vous que c'est le cas. Parce que le silence est la pire chose qui peut vous arriver.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'apprécie la critique même si elle est dure parce que bon, sans critique on avancerait pas, hein.

Bonne soirée ou journée,

ciaociaociao,

invisible smile


End file.
